User talk:K4
Hello! Thanks for using my article, Phade Technology Industry. Very appreciate of it. Hey, Wanne be in my RP i am making? do you? Whitehwk's Nest Whitehwk's Mail Box Halo instrucion Manual 22:15, 19 March 2008 (UTC) I'm Impressed Good answer dude, shows some real thought. Well done, keep making articles, your not a half-bad fanon writer. Spartan 501 15:02, 24 March 2008 (UTC) PTI Very appreciated that you're loyal/fascinated with PTI. I have several ideas for it, some special backstories on its business. Check out the File Reports from 2553-2561. That is some hints I was planning when I first created the company. Thanks for spending your time in PTI, maybe I should make something about you in it. Tchao Cool idea on an AI. Also, I have something that can tie this with another AI. Maybe you should check her out. Please note that hidden informations in it are for me but you can expand those. Forgot to mention, PTI only has three AIs, so that we don't really look like the UNSC (otherwise we might just end up like Shield Corporation and I dont want that). --''The'' [[User:The evil O,malley|'O’''Malley]] 00:12, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Your Recent Articles, and Such Hello, K4. I am 117649AnnihilativeRepentance, long-time veteran of the site. I see you've been in contact with Subtank, and that you're also beginning to meander into the area of me and Sub's. Not a bad thing, necessarily. However, in light of your involvement with Subtank, along with the similarity of our ideas, it would seem that we could possibly make this a triple-threat situation. Of course, I don't know what yours is exactly, but me and Sub both have... variants of the Flood parasite. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 01:34, 7 June 2008 (UTC) To make a long story short, me and Subtank are planning something... fun and since you have a similar idea, maybe you'd like to join in on the project. Of course, there are too many RPs active right now, so we'll start once they end or die down. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 22:35, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Well, currently, I've been helping along with the story. Ask Subtank for details, since she's the one recording it. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 00:21, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Partnership on articles As the title stated, I would like to share the Phade Technology Industry with you. I know that you would do great things with the article as well as improving it to its very best. Also, I hope that you will continue the ONE Machinima project. With all those secrecy, it has become one of my top 10 list to watch for. Hope to hear from you soon. Tchao!! - H107SubtleTankCartographer 19:43, 11 June 2008 (UTC) To add a subcategory, just add in your main category in the category you want. It is as so; Your main category is Category:K4. Now, using this code, just add in the category you want. Another example would be Looking at this link... If you still having problems, contact me. About the RP, it has been created but inactive at the moment to let other RPs die... - H107SubtleTank 18:05, 17 June 2008 (UTC) RP Join the fray!! LOLZ... Anyways, just edit the Members page and add in your forces. If there are any problems, I'll just correct them... :) - Artificial|Intelligence 14:50, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Well, I just happen to pass by at the section...lolz. Anyways, tchao!!! - Artificial | Intelligence 12:07, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hello!Your article Phade Technology Industry was awesome,please I need help with my articles all of them have its canon-friendliness disputed!I want to give me some ideas(do not edit them!) and tell me what is wrong.If you want to be my friend go there and write your name at my friend list. Do you want a pic for the article spartan-041? spartan-53 Gah...you stolen my code!! Lolz Anyways, the userpage is kinda messed up... =P - Artificial | Intelligence 16:14, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Viral Marketing FTW!! Lolz... - Artificial | Intelligence 07:24, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Nice categorization of weapons. That's quite a good idea. Go ahead!! Little_Missy - 18:39, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Just wondering about that INERTIA. Maybe you want to describe it by using this template?Little_Missy - 16:25, 21 July 2008 (UTC) I was just about to unleash a Flood-captured ship...seems you've started it first :) Little_Missy - 07:04, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Why not... I think the ship should be experiencing some minor outbreak, deranged Marines and several PTI scientist (no soldiers). With this happening and S-141 onboard, the ship nav system failed, causing it to propel down to New Hope... the rest I leave it all up to you...Little_Missy - 07:32, 24 July 2008 (UTC) LOLZ...ok we'll do it your way :D Little_Missy - 07:36, 24 July 2008 (UTC) What is this big project of yours? Little_Missy - 11:09, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Crucible Firearm Series I believe you already had some sources on this project? It would make a good addition to PTI, so sure, I will help you on the Specs and stuff :D Tchao, CEO XD Little_Missy - 16:27, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Wowzerz... That's a lot of images...hmm... maybe we should categorise them as so: * CFS-A# for Class-A Series (Assault Rifles) * CFS-C# for Class-CQ Series (Shotguns and SMGs) * CFS-R# for Class-R Series (Snipers) * CFS-HV# for Class-HV Series (MSG, LMG, HMG) # stands for the Grade of the Weapons... Seeing that these are modular series, a primary article should be created tmo explain the tech and spec (Anyone can just add up to this page). So, what do you think? Little_Missy - 17:08, 26 July 2008 (UTC) RP: TGL Even though it wasn't that clear in my post, ASL is preparing to "take care of" the UNSC Trafalgar. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 21:17, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Sounds good --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 01:48, 28 July 2008 (UTC) PTI would say that it lost communications with the Trafalgar, thus conclude that the ship crashed landed somewhere outside their jurisdiction. However, seeing that the sample is precious to their research, they would send something...'''something...Little_Missy - 04:02, 28 July 2008 (UTC) I've already created 4 sections...but it seemed the Necros RP took all of the attention away...maybe we should halt the RP for a while and let the whole Necros RP hype die down... I'm looking forward to the Crucible Weapons Program...Little_Missy - 06:10, 29 July 2008 (UTC)